Christmas in Miami
by AlwaysEachOther
Summary: Christmas has never been a big deal for Michael, but Fiona's going to show him that it's not all bad. Set late in season three.


_Hi guys! This is just a little holiday one-shot that I've been working on over the last week, just for a bit of fun. I started thinking about how our favourite Burn Notice characters would celebrate Christmas, especially since they only mention it during the pilot, and Michael and Fi's birthdays only get mentioned once each in a whole seven seasons. I know they don't lead normal lives, and that's why we enjoy the show, but it did get me thinking, and this story mostly fell out of my head. I also wanted to post this before the end of 2015 because it has been just over a year since I posted my first Burn Notice story. Thank you to everyone who has read, favourite or reviewed any of my stories this year. I truly appreciate it more than I can say, and it definitely encourages me to continue writing. I hope you have enjoyed reading them. I also hope that you all enjoyed Christmas, or whatever else you celebrate this time of year, and that 2016 brings you lots of happiness. Thank you!_

/

The slight morning breeze drifted in through the open balcony doors, sweeping across the two figures lying in bed, covered by the duvet. Michael felt consciousness tugging at his sense, as he slowly pried his eyes open. It was nice to awaken slowly for once, rather than with a start as he scrambled for his gun, especially today. It wasn't obvious to a stranger who may have looked around the loft, but it was Christmas morning.

Michael tilted his head down, a smile overtaking his face at the sight of his girlfriend pressed against his chest, her arm draped over his side. The absence of the usual stifling Miami heat meant he had no objections with her moulding her body to his. Her face was relaxed in slumber, making her appear younger than her years, and more peaceful than the life they lead would have one believe.

Christmas had never been a big thing for Michael, unsurprisingly. His memories of the holiday as a child revolved around his father's anger and violence, even when Frank had stopped long enough for them to enjoy dinner. Madeline had always tried to make the holiday special, and while he'd appreciated her attempts, they had never quite appeased Michael as much as they did his younger brother. As soon as he'd left home to join the army, Michael had given up on the pretence of pretending to care about Christmas. He'd always been the one person in his unit who didn't get homesick or care about missing the holiday with his family. Once he'd begun working for the company, Christmas had blended in to become any other day of the year. His constant travelling meant he was never fully aware of what the date was, his full attention always focused on the mission. His first Christmas back in Miami, a few years prior, had been strange as he'd fought to ignore the holiday as he usually had, yet his mother had still wrangled him into spending the day with her and Nate. After so many years she'd been thrilled to have the family together again.

This year would be interesting. His mindset was somewhere between wanting to ignore the day, and not minding if he celebrated it. Fiona had rolled her eyes at him a few weeks prior when he'd brought it up.

 _Of course we're celebrating Christmas, Michael. I've already spoken to your mother._

He smirked to himself, recalling her answer, which had been so Fiona. Despite her insistence on celebrating the holiday, especially as it would be their first real Christmas as a proper couple (as much as that was possible for them), she hadn't insisted on decorating the loft. She knew her boyfriend well enough to know he wouldn't like it.

The movement of Fiona's body against his drew his attention back to her. She sighed quietly as she returned to the land of the waking, stretching slightly and curling her hand around Michael's hip. A long moment passed before she pried her eyes open, blinking a few times before meeting his blue irises.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." Michael returned, leaning down to press a kiss into her hair. "And merry Christmas."

"Hmm, merry Christmas to you, Michael." Fiona sighed in content.

The two of them laid together in silence, Fiona tracing patterns with her fingertips across Michael's back.

"It's odd seeing a Christmas where it doesn't snow, or where it's at least cold." Fiona mused. Although she'd spent almost as much time in other countries as Michael had, she still connected with the concept of a Christmas at home more than he did, thinking back to her childhood in Ireland.

"Do you miss it?" He asked quietly, genuinely curious.

Fiona shrugged. "A little bit. More in a nostalgic way for how it was when I was little. You can imagine how the day would've been with so many people in my family. It was just madness, but in a good way. It was a lot of fun, especially when I was a kid."

Michael sighed against her temple. "I'm sorry you can't be home for the holiday, Fi." O'Neil's presence only a few months ago had made sure the Irishwoman couldn't return home anymore.

"It's alright, Michael." She sighed. They'd had this conversation numerous times over the past few months. For once, Fiona had been surprised to find her boyfriend extremely apologetic over something that had happened as a result of his actions. While he wasn't a selfish person, he could be incredibly self-involved, especially when he had a mission to complete. "We know it was just as much my doing as it was yours, I do have a lot of enemies back home." Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked deep into his eyes with a sense of seriousness.

"And I've told you before, Michael. My place is here with you."

Michael nodded at her insistence, swallowing to clear the slight lump in his throat. He wasn't quite sure what he'd done to deserve her.

"Want some yogurt?" Fi asked, leaning over to press a quick kiss to his lips. She knew her question was rhetorical, of course.

Michael grinned at her as she slid out from under the covers and headed towards the kitchen. She returned only moments later with two containers of yogurt and two spoons. She returned to his side, sitting with her legs crossed on the bed.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Fiona ventured to ask a question.

"Is this the first real Christmas you've had in years?"

Michael shrugged. "It depends what you mean by 'real Christmas', I suppose. It's not like it was ever a big deal in my house."

Fiona's heart tugged at his nonchalant attitude. She knew Michael well, knew that the stoic front he put up was a part of his personality, rather than an act. He didn't do many things that most people would consider 'normal', and celebrating holidays was just one of them. She knew it was just how he was, and that it didn't really bother him, yet her chest ached for the little boy that had missed out on so many things before growing into a man. Michael had never disclosed too much of his childhood to her in all the years they had known each other, but Fiona wasn't an idiot. His personality traits, combined with strained aspects of his relationship with his mother and the few remarks that Madeline had dropped over the years had given her a good enough idea of the way his upbringing had been.

"Well, it's not like it has to be a big deal today, but it'll still be fun." She offered him with a small smile.

Michael rolled his eyes at her, but smiled regardless.

"It's just another day, Fi." He pointed out.

"It is, and it isn't, Michael, and that's okay." She argued back. "I'm not celebrating the same way that I used to with my family, but that doesn't mean I can't celebrate in a different way. I'm glad I get to spend the day with you, and your mother, and even Sam."

Michael grinned. "I'll tell him you said that."

"Don't you dare." She glared at him.

They stared at each other in mock anger for a moment before Fiona's expression sobered again.

"I'm sorry you didn't have good Christmases when you were a kid."

Michael face remained as stoic as ever, but she saw the slightest pinch in his eyes.

"It's not a big deal, Fi."

"I know, I'm just saying. Today can be a new kind of Christmas, where we decide how we celebrate."

Michael avoided her gaze for a few moments, before nodding thoughtfully. "Okay."

Her heart lightened slightly at the notion that he was willing to give it a try. She slid from the bed to collect a gift box from next to his workbench, before returning to his side and placing the box in front of him.

"Merry Christmas." She said softly.

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Fi."

"Say thank you after you've opened it." She laughed.

Pulling the lid from the box, he reached in to pull out a few items. A pair of expensive looking silver cufflinks glinted in the morning light as he held them, and the blue silk tie that matched his eyes perfectly made him smile genuinely at her. She'd bought him something because she cared for him. After so many years, he was still surprised when anyone did such a thing.

"Thank you." He repeated sincerely.

Fi smiled back at him.

Michael twisted his body and reached behind him to collect the shopping bag he had stored back there, handing it to her.

Fiona grinned at him in glee, reaching into the bag excitedly. Her jaw dropped when she pulled out a long blue dress made of delicate material.

"Oh, Michael! It's the dress I mentioned to you weeks ago!"

Michael smiled softly. "I do listen sometimes, Fi."

She smiled back at him, her eyes shining brighter than the sun streaming through the balcony doors.

"Look in the bag again." He urged.

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully, reaching back in to pull out a box. When she removed it from the bag she smiled at the contents of the shoebox.

"Michael, they're beautiful." She said softly, fingering the soft leather wedges as delicately as she treated her new guns. She looked up to meet his eyes. "Thank you."

He smiled softly in the way that he only ever did for her. "You're welcome."

Shifting their gifts aside, she crawled across the mattress towards him.

"I've always said you spoil me, Michael." She smirked, bringing her hands to his face and his lips to hers. They remained locked together for a few minutes, before Fi pulled away.

"We'd better get ready for lunch at your mother's." She reminded him.

Michael sighed, only partly joking. "Do we have to?"

"You know if we don't go, she'll just come looking for us." Fiona laughed.

Michael narrowed his eyes. "You're right."

"At least I get to wear my new dress!" Fiona bounced up from the bed, eager to get ready for their day.

Michael watched her as she made her way away from him, a smile still covering his handsome face.

/

"Michael! Could you come here please?"

Michael sighed, a reflex when it came to his mother, and followed her voice outside, where she stood with Fi.

"What's up, Ma?"

"Stand here next to Fi." Madeline instructed, puffing on her cigarette and fumbling with a shiny digital camera.

"What? No, Mom, no pictures." He protested.

"Michael! Nate sent me this new camera for Christmas and I want the first picture I take to be of my son and his girlfriend! Now, stand next to Fi, and smile." She ordered.

Michael sighed again, but moved next to Fi, putting his arm around her waist. The two of them smiled as Madeline took the picture.

"Woah, guys! You look like a bad prom picture!"

"Shut up, Sam!" Fiona retorted.

"I'm just saying!" Sam bounded down the stairs to join them. "You could at least look like you're enjoying the holiday!"

"How would you like to enjoy my fist in your face?" Fi shot back.

Michael's eyes darted between the two of them, his expression full of amusement. None of them realised Madeline was still taking photos.

"Okay, could you all shut up so I can get one last one? Say cheese!"

Michael and Fiona turned back to the camera, unable to hide the laughter on their faces.

Madeline smiled at the sight in front of her as she captured the moment. "Alright Sam, you get in there!"

"Aw, Maddie!" The ex-SEAL sighed, but obeyed quite quickly, falling in line beside his best friend.

Madeline took a few more pictures, before turning the camera off.

"Okay, let's eat now!"

The four of them traipsed inside and settled around the dining room table, which was covered with food.

"Ma, where did you get all this food from?" Michael asked cautiously. He'd had way too much experience with his mother's cooking. Beside him, Fiona smirked, knowing Madeline's skills in the kitchen as well as he did.

"Oh, calm down Michael. Mrs Reynolds helped me." Maddie assured him, unable to hold back a laugh when the relief showed on her son's face.

"Well, everything looks wonderful, Madeline." Fiona offered with a smile.

"Thank you, dear."

The four of them began to load up their plates with food.

"Alright, I would like to propose a toast!" Madeline proclaimed, holding her champagne glass in the air.

Sam, Michael and Fiona obliged by raising their own glasses in response.

"To family." Madeline stated simply.

The other three echoed her sentiments; Sam did so boisterously, Fiona softly, and Michael silently to himself.

As he looked around the table at the people sitting before him, he couldn't help but thanking whomever it was that had dropped him in Miami a few years ago. He let his hand fall to capture Fiona's and squeeze her palm gently, smiling when she squeezed it back. He'd rather not admit it to her, but maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
